


The Most Demonic Snowballs

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Three demons and two angels happen upon a well of magic... And proceed to use it for a snowball fight.
Relationships: Ashiya Shirou | Alciel/Original Character(s), Urushihara Hanzou | Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Kudos: 5





	The Most Demonic Snowballs

Azriel perked up. Something about this place felt different. Her dogs started sniffing around as well, though it was hard to tell whether they’d noticed something, or were just reacting to Azriel.

“You feel it, too?” Alciel looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the feeling.

Azriel nodded. “Magic.” And lots of it, too. Not just the small bits she could steal here and there—real, strong magic, enough to sustain them for days. Maybe even enough to get them back home.

“Yeah, this is definitely a strong place,” Maou said, but then he hesitated. “I’ll have to take care of some stuff before we leave, though. And I can’t do that until Monday.”

Azriel reacted with something that was half a growl, half a sigh. But oh well. If they just got back soon, it wouldn’t be a problem. And until then…

She pushed herself off the ground, transformed into a wolf mid-jump, and threw Alciel into the snow, growling playfully. She couldn’t have a real _fight_ , but this was better than nothing.

Alciel was surprised, then easily pushed her off as he transformed into his demonic form as well. There was nobody here to see them anyway.

“Eh? What’re you… Ohhh.” Maou grinned and made a snowball to throw at Lucifer. “Oi, you join in, too!”

Alciel switched from wolf to her battle form. Some people might consider a huge werewolf-beast to be overkill for a simple snowball fight, but Azriel wasn’t one to listen to people in general. “Demons versus angels?” she suggested, a grin on her muzzle as she threw a snowball at Lucifer, not even waiting for an answer.

Auriel giggled.

“Heh, don’t rest too easy, little one!” The next snowball—pretty big ones, considering the size of Azriel’s claws—hit Auriel straight in the face. Azriel was almost surprised it didn’t knock her over, considering that she was even smaller than Lucifer.

A war erupted between them. The angels tried using their wings to shield themselves from the barrage of demonic snowballs; the dogs, meanwhile, spent most of their time jumping around and trying to catch the snowballs mid-air.

Azriel looked around. She could _smell_ the angels, hiding behind a bush. But if she ran over, they’d immediately pelt her with snowballs. Unless…

She grabbed Alciel, ignored his protests, and tossed him behind enemy lines. The snowballs flew at him, distracting the angels so that Azriel could safely join the fight—and by stopping her sprint right in front of them, practically bury them in snow. Ah, what a difference a meter or two of height could make.

Lucifer shoveled himself out, then grabbed Auriel’s hand to help her as well. “You’ll get that back, damn mutt!”

Azriel just laughed and dodged an incoming snowball. “Try me, brat!” Her tail wagged from side to side. It was nice, being able to burn off some energy, especially considering she could safely use her full power.

She was just about to throw another snowball at Lucifer, when a whole barrage of them hit her from behind. Growling, Azriel turned around, to be faced with a certain ridiculously tiny angel.

“Good job, Auriel!”

Azriel couldn’t turn back around fast enough, and this time, it was her turn to be buried in the snow Lucifer shook off a tree.

She could hear Maou giggle as she dug her way out. Hmph. Once free, she pounced on the nearest person, who just so turned out to be Alciel.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t focus your force on the angels?” He raised an eyebrow, but he was grinning.

Azriel scoffed, nuzzled his cheek for a second, and jumped off him. “Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Tail swinging side to side, she looked around.

If there was one thing these angels were good at, it was hiding. Azriel closed her eyes, relying only on her nose and ears. If one of the demons could find them, it was her.

Maou and Alciel kept quiet, until Azriel pointed upwards. Slowly, she opened her eyes again, a wicked grin on her face. She glanced at Alciel and raised her eyebrows.

Alciel hesitated, then nodded… And was thrown upwards into the branches, from where he pulled down two angels. “You’d be harder to catch if you weren’t so busy holding hands,” he noted.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucifer brushed the snow off his clothes and flapped his wings a few times.

“I’d say that’s a clear win for us.” Maou crossed his arms, grinning.

“Are you sure about that?” Auriel made a single snowball and tossed it upwards… Causing an avalanche that buried all three demons up to their necks.

“The angels win this round.” Lucifer gave Auriel a small high five.

“Yeah… This round.” Azriel hadn’t lost her grin, but once she was out of the snow, she merely shook out her fur rather than launching a counterattack. “Don’t think you’ll be quite so lucky next time, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "Hm idk if I should write this, OCs aren't that popular, it's basically just gratuitious wish fulfillment for myself."  
> Also me: "Wait I'm writing because I have fun writing, the whole _point_ is gratuitious wish fulfillment for myself!"  
> Azzy and Auriel are technically RPG characters, Azzy being my own and Auriel my best friend's.


End file.
